Dinamic Cooking Time
by LadySirin
Summary: Hasta en la cocina se viven momentos de romance. Conjunto de varios Drabbles: Minos x OC (Ambrosine) y Albafica x Agasha . Enjoy please


Después de haberme debatido mentalmente, la idea de regresar a fanfiction, pues aquí estoy, sobria y bien dispuesta a continuar, así la espinas en mi camino sean mas picosas. Eso se sabe el motivo, razón y circunstancias.

Lo que haga con los personajes es problema mío, no estoy para complacer berrinches, ni mandadas a la esquina.

**Disclaimers: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas es hecha por Shiori Teshigori y Masami Kurumada. De ahí todo lo que va a ocurrir, ya va por mi cuenta.**

**Edades de personajes:**

**Minos de Grifo (23)**

**Ambrosine (10)**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**~Dinamic cooking time~**

**~Súper ramen ~**

La pequeña Ambrosine, se retorcía en su cama, soñando con sus cuidadores que tuvo en China, tocando la puerta, al comienzo no prestó atención, pero al oír poco a poco el susurro, que se intensificaba casi a un grito, uno muy canturroso y alegre.

_«¡Ambrosine! Mi pequeña bebé, despierta o se acabará el ramen de mamá! »._

Presurosamente se levanta, agitada y con el rostro emperlado de sudor — ¡No! ¡No quiero quedarme sin ra...! — pronto sus ánimos decayeron — No están conmigo, me hacen tanta falta — lanzando la sábana a un lado — Al menos Minos–sempai es bueno conmigo.

Con un renovado entusiasmo, se lava la cara y cambiarse sus atuendos, odiaba mucho los vestidos, pero el que Minos le compró en Rodorio, aunque hizo palidecer al costurero, lo aprecia bastante, uno blanco, con sandalias blancas, estilo griego y aquellas cuerdas que casi suben a la rodilla.

Correteo por todo el castillo, chocando con Byaku, el espectro que siempre obedecía las órdenes del juez del grifo — ¿A dónde cree que va, jovencita?.

— Sólo quiero algo, tengo prisa — corrió antes que el espectro de ojos negruzco dijera alguna palabra.

— Valla niña atolondrada.

Como aprendió a usar el agujero de gusano para transportarse a donde sea, se dirigió a Rodorio por algunas provisiones, aunque no todas eran compradas, Minos había olvidado decirle que no cometa fechorías, ni robe a los aldeanos, porque cada vendedor es más bravo que el otro, si se trata de pillar a un ladrón.

Tan súbito regresa al palacio de Hades, y tenían una cocina que casi nadie la usa. ¿Cómo harán para que Alone/Hades se alimente? ¿O acaso, el chico estará desnutrido?.

Se había creado una estufa pero que se debe poner leña, encender fuego y esperar a que la olla se caliente. En eso Ambrosine aprovechó a ir a un mercado chino, donde habían exportado, los fideos, se había traído un buen paquete de su alimento hecho con harina y otros ingredientes. También la muy traviesa le robo a Radamanthys una botella de mirrin.

Inició con lavarse las manos, hechar los huesos de pollo, esperando su pintor de ebullición, luego la carne de cerdo la ató a una piola en forma de rollo y así mismo la dejó hervir por casi una hora.

Con el cuchillo cortó algunos nabos, cebollines, pero lo que más le daba problema, era la cebolla, recordó que ese vegetal le provocó ardor en los ojos, pero si quería comer un auténtico ramen Chino-Japonés, se arriesgará a cortar la cebolla.

Luego de haber hecho todo, hasta el caldo, lo pone en un plato grande, sin olvidar salpimientar o le quedará todo un lío.

Minos la estaba buscando, ya que le reportaron que salió, sin dar aviso, antes de que su mal humor se manifieste, olfateó la cocina, le pareció raro que alguien este usando la cocina, se adentró más y más, viendo a su escurridiza aprendiz, comiendo con unos palillos chinos su ramen, que aparte le agrego hongos shiitake.

— Oh, buenos días, Minos–sempai — el gozoso saludo de la pequeña pelirroja, apaciguó el coraje y olvido que tenia que reprenderla, por fugarse.

Él solo camina — ¿Qué es eso? — señala el contenido de la tazón, jamás en su vida ha visto, una sopa muy distinta a la que ingería, cuando fue un hombre nórdico.

— Es ramen, ¿Gusta probar? — sin regateos, acepta su petición, ella le da un tenedor, porque no sabe usar palillos de madera, cuando sus papilas gustativas degustan los fideos y otros ingredientes, se le vino un recuerdo cuando era niño, su madre le daba unos platillos dignos de ser una verdadera ambrosía, exquisito manjar.

La pequeña sonríe al ver a su maestro comer con gusto — ¿De dónde sacaste los ingredientes? En verdad esta delicioso.

— Digamos que no todos los compré.

Casi se atraganta con un trozo de lomo de cerdo — Princesa, no robes, eso es malo, la proxie vez te compraré especias — frunciendo un poco el ceño, cerrando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos — Prometeme que no robaras más.

Ambrosine bufo un poco — Como digas...

— Sabes que no quiero que terminen golpeándote, esos aldeanos de Rodorio aplican un tipo de castigo a los ladrones — de esos ojos azules, caen una cuantas lágrimas — Deja de llorar, al menos te agradezco por la comida — por primera vez, Minos no sonrió con malicia, ahora con buena sinceridad, ya que se había apegado demasiado a la pequeña Ambrosine.

Seca las lágrimas y vuelve a dar esa sonrisa dulce — Gracias, te quiero sempai — el corazón del espectro se apabullo al sentir aquel cuerpecito, abrazándole.

Minos carraspea para disimular su avergonzada expresión — Levanta los platos, tienes un duro entrenamiento, tu control sobre la cosmoenergía aún es inestable y debemos trabajar en ello, apenas puedes usar ciertas partículas para abrir un agujero de gusano.

— ¡Aguafiestas! — le saca la lengua, haciendo que el juez se ría.

**~oOo~**

**Continuará...**

Lo que ustedes han visto, es a la Ambrosine de niña, para el próximo capítulo, usaré a la adulta para un episodio romántico, aquí no se puede, porque Ambrosine es menor de edad y obviamente es una deidad.

Se les agradece la comprensión y ya diré el motivo de añadir un poco el AlbaSha y más MinoSine.


End file.
